Burning Skin
by 94saturn
Summary: What happens when Rei and Lord Sesshomaru find a secluded room in NERV HQ? Lemon. NGE, Inu Yasha crossover.


**Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of GAINAX. Inu Yasha is the property of the respective company that produces it.**

**The story, _A Weird Little Love Story_ by Sesshy's Girl 00 is expressly her intellectual property subject to her disclaimers. You are reading this because she has given me permission to post it.**

xxx

In order for this extra scene to make any real sense you should at least read chapter 23, Making Amends, of _A Weird Little Love Story_ by Sesshy's Girl 00 (see my favorites list) however if your smart you'll read the whole story and leave her reviews. This young lady has a vivid imagination and will entertain you, trust me.

This is intended to fill a gap in her K rated story. This is what I envision happening in the tasteful gap she leaves in her story when Lord Sesshomaru and Rei find a secluded room in NERV headquarters post 3rd impact, their intent is to make love.

Oh yeah this is a mild lemon, one of these days I'll figure out what tasteful means!

xxx

**Burning Skin**. (Extra Scene)

Sesshomaru kneaded young Ayanami's breasts with a firm yet gentle grip eliciting soft moans of pleasure from her sweet lips. Rei has never allowed herself to be touched in this manner before. But now in the arms of her fiancé she offers no resistance, surrendering to her Lord and chosen mate. She closes her wounded, healing eyes as he begins to give her soft wet kisses. It pains this wolf demon in masculine human form that her eyes are healing so slowly. His Tenseiga is intended to return the dead to life, it's ability to heal the living is limited to a slow adjures pace. Sesshomaru is unaccustomed to such delay, he is the Lord of the western lands, and his word is law.

"Mummm." Rei mummers softly at her lover's attention, they have shared intimacy but nothing like this.

Lost in the moment Rei drifts, the deep love she feels for him carrying her to a new height she had never even considered possible before. With all that has happened to her in recent years happiness is now with in her grasp and she is embracing it without hesitation. The palpable feeling of his strong hands on her ample breasts and gentle warm kisses are taking her to a temple of bliss, for a brief moment she wonders and hopes that her other self, Rei III, will find this level of comfort and happiness.

Sesshomaru toys with Rei's long blue locks as he kisses her in the dim yellow light of a single incandescent bulb illuminating their impromptu sanctum. She returns his kisses massaging his strong shoulders. He can feel the crinkles in her hair from where it was braided. She seems so fragile and yet he knows that she has the courage of a lion or even a demon such as himself. She has faced fearsome foes with resolve and dignity. The aristocratic wolf demon stroked her pastel face softly, drinking in the features of this true angel. To Lord Sesshomaru this young woman is a jewel in her own right and he will protect her with a river of blood if need be.

"Rei do you wish to make love?" His voice is reassuring and perhaps even hopeful as he cups her cheek with the strong hand that she returned to him. He truly loves this angel and will only take her if it truly is her desire.

"Yes….there is no reason to save this for marriage. I think were beyond that." Rei's response was reflective but carried the decisive tone of the Lady that she will soon become. And from an unknown place deep within her there is a feeling of wanton desire, she wants this man, demon, to make love to her. He has earned her respect and asked for her hand in matrimony.

Sesshomaru grinned; he hasn't made love since his previous wife was murdered. "Then I will begin."

His hand played mischievously on her chest, shamelessly taking her breasts to task, with a gentle embrace, he kneaded her ample orbs bringing her nipples to attention. Then one by one took them into his warm loving mouth. Who could have known that the mighty wolf demon Lord Sesshomaru could be so adept at pleasuring a woman?

Rei Ayanami melted; even sacrificing herself in an Eva core implosion wasn't this intense, his tongue raking across her areola made her nipple nearly painfully hard.

Soon Rei felt him touch her in the private place reserved only for herself, she instinctively parted her knees allowing him access to the part of her that defines her as a woman. His touch is expert having been married before he knows exactly what to do to arouse her. She can feel her natural lubrication coat his fingers as he gently probes her. Once again she is feeling something she never thought possible, the die of her fate had been cast differently and through iron will she has changed her destiny.

A storm of emotion is brewing in them, there breathing is labored the passion is thick and as Rei takes his demon-hood into her hand she resigns herself to the reality that this will not be painless. The degree of discomfort she will experience depends on Sesshomaru's skill wielding this sward. And as with all things Sesshomaru is skilled at wielding his weapon, be it to slay a hundred or gently deflower the one he loves.

Rei kissed him deeply running her fingers through his long white hair; he reciprocated stroking her soft blue mane. Her hand returned to his smooth chest, she could feel rippling muscles beneath her fingertips. Their blood is beginning to boil, each at the edge of self-control. It is unique for the normally sedate Rei Ayanami, to be this aggressive; her kisses carry a lustful passion that is building exponentially. She may possess a clone body with an angel's soul but at this moment she is a young woman in desperate need of release. Each touch of his knowing hands and lips are sending a lightning bolt to the pleasure centers of her brain.

Sesshomaru through experience knows that the time has arrived; in her heightened state of arousal she will suffer the least amount of pain possible. He knows the difference between pleasure and pain blurs when a woman has been brought to this level. Rei is showing him that she can give as well as she gets, his own self-control is in question.

He cradled the back of her head and lays her down with her head resting on the pillow. Admiring her radiant face he begins to kiss her soft lips, his tongue slipping past them with loving precision. Then he moves to her cheek and then neck lingering, giving her time to focus on where he is pleasuring her.

"Mmmm, Sesshomaru…my love." Passion has overcome her.

She murmurs softly as she feels her bosom fall into his mouth. Her body is tingling from head to toe; after the ordeal of instrumentality and her adventures in feudal Japan this is a joyous feeling. To be loved and accepted is the ultimate gift she can receive, the intensity of this moment is far greater than she ever thought possible and yet it is happening right now.

Rei feels his hand drift slowly to her nether region meticulously preparing her to receive his blade. First one then two and finally three fingers invade her. Until now she had never given much thought to being a woman but now she is acutely aware that in a few minutes she will, be, a woman in every sense of the word.

Ayanami's arms encircle his back caressing his muscular body as she melts into his embrace, sprinkling kisses over the area of his body available to her, to be taken like this is so sensual. No fear, only anticipation, willingly she will accept what is to come to pass. Briefly the picture of an eight-month pregnant Hikari crosses her mind but Rei is willing to accept this fate. One of her duties as his wife will be to bear him children; she can accept that, his love for her is enough.

Rei bit her lower lip as she felt his presents, despite his careful loving preparation this hurts, it's just a matter of physical size, and even in his human form he is huge. Rei found herself biting a white knuckle preventing her from crying out awakening the others. Tears streamed from her stricken eyes down her soft pale cheeks as she gave herself to the one she loves. He is filling her slowly like the tide coming in, relentless and certain. His overwhelming intrusion is the only subject on her mind at the moment.

"Aaaa…my lord!"

She cried out softly. His demon-hood slid mercifully into her scabbard with a single slow stroke, he knows toying with her will only cause more discomfort. It is better to take her virginity with a single stroke. The pain will pass quickly this way.

Sesshomaru caressed her face. "This feeling will pass try to relax." He was careful not to move holding himself deep within her as her body adjusted to his intrusion.

The overwhelming feeling of being penetrated had eclipsed the sharp pain of her maidenly veil being separated from her. No longer a virgin she is hovering in a surreal world on the edge of pain and pleasure the threshold of the new realm she has freely chosen. The life she has selected with Sesshomaru will be fruitful and very interesting to say the least.

Slowly Sesshomaru watched a serene expression replace the distressed features of her face. He pulled back slightly then moved forward again with gentle force, his masculinity awaking every nerve ending in the lower region of her young body.

"Ohooo."

Once again Rei's senses were assaulted with a combination of pain and pleasure. She found herself lifting her knees giving her love unlimited access to the tender flower of her womanhood. Understanding his roll in this play Sesshomaru took long, sure strokes building to his own orgasm while carrying Rei Ayanami to hers as well.

xxx

A/N

Whew that was the toughest thing I've ever tried to write. I was aiming to stay well within a T rating in deference to Lady Sesshy, unlike me she is not a pervert. To carry an element of her story past the line would be wrong. I honestly tried to keep it dignified and up-scale. That said it is a lemon and there is "thrusting" so I'll rate it M to be safe.

She is sun setting her story, A Weird Little Love Story, with the last few chapters coming out in the next few months. If you haven't read it yet do yourself a favor and read up. This young lady weaves an imaginarily tail of wonder that will have you grasping your mouse clicking for more. (You can go to her profile Sesshy's Girl 00, 532093, to see all of the stories she has posted)

Thanks for reading and take a moment to review.

DC (AKA 94saturn)


End file.
